kinginyellowfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Velvet Android
Hi David! Thanks for your kind words - I only wish it was all my own hard work here, but I guess the point of a wiki is that everyone can jump in and add content (and my knowledge of the stories beyond the more popular is far from complete). I've made you Admin, in case you ever want to tweak colours and stuff, but as you'll be able to see if you check the Themes available, you can only change colours to specific colours if you known HEX codes. I'm having a quick look now to see if I can make the links a bit clearer but I was aware of the problem... it kinda makes you squint a little bit, as if the forbidden knowledge isn't easy to coax off the page. :-) I've tried to change the background image to something a bit more Carcosan but it didn't like the files I tried to get up there. If you think there's anything amongst the pictures on the wiki you think might work, and you can work out how to get them up there, feel free. For now the moon sort of fits with the mood, although there are also stock pictures of yellow lines (which unfortunately crop badly, and some weird symbols painted on wood). I hope you continue to enjoy the site. Simon Karmagraphik 22:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I've been trying to do something with my fiction for a while, so it seemed the logical thing to do by setting up a site and creating a nice logo for it. But that's what lead me back here, sourcing some of my old material, and in turn that's led me to have a poke around again and flesh out pages that, to me, lack a lot of detail. I've been into the stories for over ten years, and always find more in them each time I re-read them. I've read the first Atlantean Publishing anthology (after appearing in it), but not had a chance to catch up with the second, nor some of the lesser known published stories elsewhere. Please feel free to tweak the site as you'd like. The yellow bar looks like it'd be a nice addition - if you're up to playing around with the page header to make it easier to navigate and a bit punchier I may get around to knocking together a new thinner banner for the home page. Or perhaps a slideshow? Anyhow, glad to have you on board. All the best, Simon Karmagraphik 21:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Pictures and Poems Hi there! Yeah, most of the first few pictures uploaded to this site were my own artwork, including those Yellow Signs. Feel free to adapt/crop it for another banner, as the originals still exist elsewhere. I've just done a bit of a turn around tonight, collecting together various other people's art from the internet, if only to provide more pictures to drop into various pages (it'd be nice to go through them properly and credit the artists responsible). I'm pretty sure I've got a few bits of verse and short prose I can put towards a new anthology (it's most likely hidden on this wiki somewhere), but I'll have a good look at the Atlantean Publishing site when I get a chance, and maybe write something new. Night! Karmagraphik 01:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Inaccuracies in the Mi-go page I apologize for bothering you, but I believe that your page on the Mi-go (Fungi from Yuggoth) is inaccurate. I have read the story "The Whisperer in Darkness" By HP Lovecraft. In it they imply that they may not be froom our universe by referring to their knowledge of the universe- comparing ours to an atom. Also, the article refers to the Mi-go being at war with the forces of Hastur. This may not be true- The recording of the Mi-go has one of them hailing "Him Who is not to be Named". This name is attributed to Hastur frequently. Also, when the Mi-go is telling Wilmarth that the Mi-go are fighting with the Brothers of the yellow sign, the Mi-go is trying to trick Wilmarth into coming to Yuggoth in a brain canister. Since the Mi-go was lieing to Wilmarth about not being hostile to Akeley, it is very possible that the Mi-go lied to Wilmarth to get him to come with him, and used a scapegoat to explain why their communications were sabotaged. Also, since the Mi-go wante their communications to be disabled, they could havve been working with the brothers of the yellow sign. Whichever solution is correct, I do not believe that the Mi-go are against Hastur. My signature is not needed because my identity is irrelevent, and contacting me is unnecessary. If you found my notice useful, change the page- no other action is necessary. I only contacted you because you were the admin that logged on the most recently. Have a good day. 15:36, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Unidentfied viewer of the Mi-go page I just noticed that I misspelled at least one word in my last post. Most notably, I misspelled Unidentified in my signature. Sorry. 15:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC)Unidentified viewer of the Mi-go page To anonymous correspondent Quite all right Unident(i)fied Viewer, I wasn't about to disregard your message because of a couple of typos... I'm not a Lovecraft expert and haven't had anything to do with the page in question, but I'll either dig out The Whisperer In Darkness and see if I can use that for clarification, or I'll refer it to probably DJ Tyrer to see what he can do. You make a persuasive argument as to the motives of the Mi-go's actions/words, though, so an update looks like a good idea. Thanks! Umm, I don't know why the reason for the anonymity, but I rather like the air of mystery – if perchance you are actually a Great Old One or similar then I'm impressed how few typos you managed to make, what with all those tentacles flailing around everywhere :) Reply from DJ Tyrer Whether or not the Migo and Brotherhood are actually in conflict is certainly one of the mysteries of the Mythos, hence the use of "mentioned" in the relevant sentence; however, many subsequent authors have run with the idea being true, making it a de facto 'truth' for many, even if it wasn't what Lovecraft intended (although what he most likely intended was just such an ambiguity). Indeed, there is no reason why the Migo and Brotherhood cannot be conflict despite both revering Hastur (assuming the Brotherhood do, given the ambiguity of the entire Yellow Mythos). Not that any of that is stopping anyone from taking the idea in the opposite direction and having them both on the same side. On the other point (that the Migo come from outside the Universe), Lovecraft was, again, suitably vague on where the Migo come from - indeed, we do not even know whether Yuggoth is Pluto. Some writers assume they are Plutonian, some that they are from elsewhere in our Universe and others that they come from beyond it. Hence the ambiguity of the sentence describing their estwhile homeworld. Ultimately, the problem is that trying to condense already ambiguous and contradictory ideas from multiple authors into a short wiki article leaves a lot of room for alternative interpretations. There is precedent in these pages for Theories to be posted, so a page discussing alternative interpretations of the Migo would be entirely legitimate. I will also post these notes to the Migo Talk Page.